Ronin Uchiha
Ronin Uchiha was a genin level ninja who has since given up his position as a ninja and abandoned his home of Konohagakure. 'Events' 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' Ronin was introduced when he made a big deal of himself in the written exam and trying to impress all the sand ninja. Though he was only actually able to impress Suzume. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' During the forest of Death Ronin attacked foolishly attacked Baki. This act of stupidity nearly cost Ronin his life and cost both Ebisu and Shibi the exams. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' During the final exam Ronin's father told him to go home for his failures. Ronin told his father that he realized he was not ninja material and that he was going to leave and become a merchant. His father told him to go, but to leave his last name behind. Ronin only nodded and left the village later that night being stopped by a young Itachi. After a few words of encouragement Ronin was off to start his new life not as an Uchiha, but as a merchant. 'A Distant Future' In the distant future a much older Ronin stood starring at the Akatsuki robbed Itachi as his world quickly changed to the night that he had encouraged Itachi to do well for the Clan. It then changed to the Uchiha massacre, showing Ronin how he had "honored the clan". Ronin knew what was next, so he simply asked if that his new born child could live. Itachi never answered him, and no one know's to this day what Itachi did to the infant or it's mother. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Ronin Uchiha Gender: Male Age: 21 Weight: 186lbs. Height: 6"0 Birthday: April 1st Sexuality: Everything Blood Type: O 'Appearance' Body Build:Normal Skin Tone: Normal Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Outfit: A normal konoha ninja ouitfit without the vest. However he does wear an ornate trench coat that depicts a large golden dragon with thirteen tails on it. Headband Location: Around his forehead, slighly tilted. Distinct Features: None Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Uchiha Friends: Known Family Members: Itachi, Obito, and Fugaku Affiliations: Konoha Mentors: History: The self proclaimed fifth Hokage because he beat the fourth so fast that no one even realized that he had becoem Hokage yet. Summoner of the legendary Thirteen Tails Dragon. Apparently dated every female in Konoha at some point and makes 300,000 Ryo every mission, cause of his missions are SS ranked missions. Is the self proclaimed prodigy of the Uchiha with his Nain Sharingan that looks just like his normal eyes. Personality: Thinks he is Kami's gift to the world. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Every Kind Kekki Genkai: Sharingan Hiden Abilities: Uchiha Family Tai and Ninjutsu Chakra Type Innates: All of them Primary Weapons: Kunai Flaws in Style: It's all a lie Style: Everything Jutsu List: Summing Style: Secret Legendary Summoning of the Thirteen Tails Fire Style: Burning Bomb of all Destruction Fire Style: Super Amazing Fire Ball of all Consuming Hell Flame Jutsu Taijutsu Art: Five Finger Point Heart Stop Ninja Art: Kage Killer Ninja Art: Healing Massage 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Tuna fish sandwich Least Favorite Food: Brussel Sprout Favorite Color: Gold Fears: None, fears are for non Hokage thirteen tail summoners. Past-Times: Being Amazing Wants to Fight: Every Ninja at once Nindo: To continue to be the best ninja ever. Favorite Word/Quote: "I'm Ronin Uchiha, That's who!" Player: Cory Other Trivia: Directly based off Todd the asshole and pathological liar from the Westmoreland Phantom Fireworks stand. Except Ronin learned from his mistakes making a fake character a hundred times better than this peice of human filth. Category:Characters Category:Leaf Ninja